Problem: If $x \odot y = 2x^{2}-y^{2}$ and $x \diamond y = 2x-3$, find $-5 \diamond (-3 \odot 3)$.
Answer: We don't need to find $-3 \odot 3$ because $x \diamond y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-5 \diamond y$ $ -5 \diamond y = (2)(-5)-3$ $ \hphantom{-5 \diamond y} = -13$.